Missing
by SailorMarble14
Summary: In this Total Drama FNAF AU: Mike, Mal, Svetlana, along with their close friend go to Freddy's for Zoey's birthday party. There they meet a man who says he will give them the best party ever! However one of the friends knows something is up. Rated T for later on. NOTE: TD:RR character is in this.
1. Chapter 1: Missing

Missing

 **Now I know what you guys are going to say. "Sailor! You just uploaded yesterday!"**

 **Well for that reply. I actually had thought of this story for a while, so I decided to write this down, as soon as possible.**

 **Now before you guys start reading. There is a few things.**

 **1\. This story is a AU where if Total Drama characters where the missing children.**

 **2\. The purple guy in the story is just called the purple guy. I was originally going to make Chris the purple guy, but I just decided to keep the purple guy in.**

 **3\. SPOILERS: Apparently one of the kids is basically from the Total Drama spin of The Ridonculous Race (I might be the first to mention a TD:RR character). So why not. If you don't want to be spoiled just don't read, or you can fave it and read it till later. Its your choice.**

 **4.** **Also I made Mike and Mal twins, and Svetlana there sister because it's an AU!**

 **Other then that enjoy the story.**

 **I own the story idea, not the characters, or the original story.**

A young boy wearing a grey hoddie, red baseball cap and sneakers holding a gift was running towards a pizza place; Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place. The name of the boy was named Junior. The reason why he was running to Freddy Fazbear's was that it was a close friend of his birthday, and his parents were so busy that by the time they would take him the party would be over. So he decided to run there himself, and then get home in time. Even though he might be punished he didn't want to miss his friend's birthday.

Junior went inside Freddy Fazbear's with a present in his hand, and smiled when he saw four kids in front of the stage seeing Freddy and his band perform.

The first two kids he saw where some classmates in his class, they where twins named Mike and Mal.

Mike was wearing a blue T-shirt, brown sweater vest, blue jeans, and sneakers.

Mal was wearing a red T-shirt with black sleeves, jeans, and black sneakers.

Mike and Mal also brought there little sister Svetlana who was only in 3rd grade. She wore a yellow dress, white dress shoes, and her hair was tied in a headband with a pink flower on it.

When Junior put the gift on the table he was greeted, by none other then Zoey, the birthday girl. Zoey had her hair in pigtails with her regular pink flower tied on the side. She wore a light purple dress with red flowers on it, and red dress shoes.

"Hey Zoey! Happy Birthday!" Junior said giving her, her gift.

"Wow! Thanks Junior." Zoey said smiling.

Junior smiled, until he felt his hand being pulled by Mike. "Come on! Freddy and his friends are going to play another song!" Mike said smiling. Junior smiled, and the five watched the show.

After the show, someone in a Golden Freddy suit came up on stage. "Hey! I heard there's a birthday girl here!" The person said in a happy voice.

Zoey smiled and blushed. "That would be me!" Zoey said raising her hand and smiling.

"Well I have something special for you and your little friends!" The person in the Golden Freddy suit said patting Zoey in the head. "Just Follow Me to the special private room."

The kids got up and they followed Golden Freddy into another room. However, out of the five kids, Junior knows something is up with this Golden Freddy.

Golden Freddy then took them to the secret room, which even though it was dark had cute and fun stuff like a child's paradise. "Now you kids have fun! I'm going to get the supplies for this never ending party." The man said.

"Come on guys let's play!" Mal said going around the place having fun. His twin and little sister followed him, along with Zoey. Junior just looked around nervous and scared, "Maybe I shouldn't have gone to the party." He said to himself.

 _"Go away."_ A voice whispered. Junior turned around, and saw no one besides the kids he was playing with.

 _"Run away. Leave now."_ The voice whispered again.

Junior looked around a bit scared, when suddenly he felt his hand touch him. Junior turned around in fear when he saw it was only Mal. "Come on dude, have fun with us!" Mal said.

"Ok." Junior said. Junior went with Mike and Mal and had fun with them.

Later back in the restaurant Junior's father went to a guard, and he was sad and upset. "Excuse me!" He said. The guard looked up at him. "My son is missing! Please help me find him."

The guard then put his hands on his shoulders. "Don't worry we have a guard on duty that will find him." The guard said as well.

"Vincent. Are you there?" The guard asked. No reply.

"Vincent? Hello! Hello, Hello!" The guard asked again. **(AN: I think you can guess who this guard might be)**

"Vincent?" The guy asked again.

Back with the kids Golden Freddy, or in this case the person who was Golden Freddy opened the door, and it was a small part room with a table and five chairs. "Just make yourselves comfortable, while I'll get the cake." The man in the Golden Freddy suit said.

Everyone sat down in a chair, and waited for the cake to arrive. Junior felt a bit uneasy, and just then like before the voice was back.

 _"Leave now."_ The voice said again.

 _"Save yourselves."_

 _"Run away!"_

Those where the words going over and over again in Junior's mind, however, he just took deep breaths thinking its nothing.

"It's me!" A man said. However this man was not the Golden Freddy man, it was a man with pale skin, purple hair, and a purple security uniform. This also was holding something behind his back.

When the kids turned around, they didn't see the Golden Freddy man, instead they saw a purple man.

"Sir? Where is the Golden Freddy man?" Mike asked.

The man smirked. "Its me." The man said again. He grabbed the Freddy head, and put it on, however the kids just sighed knowing it's not a stranger.

"So where's the cake sir?" Svetlana asked.

"What cake?" The purple man asked pulling out the knife, and locking the door behind him.

 **Uh-Oh! If you know FNAF you know what will happen next!**


	2. Chapter 2: Death and Life

Missing

Ch 2. Death and Life

 **Check it out I posted the next chapter!**

 **So yeah with what you can see with the title you might know what's going to happen.**

 **WARNING: There is Blood! Not too gory, but bloody enough!**

 **Disclaimer I don't own characters or FNAF.**

As Junior's dad was freaking to the guard about his son, Junior, missing Mike, Mal, and Svetlana's mom and dad also came. "Excuse me sir, our 3 kids are missing." Mrs. Hayes said.

And then Zoey's mom and dad came, and Zoey's mom was in tears. "Excuse me! Sir! Are daughter is missing, and its her birthday." Zoey's mom said through her tears.

"Look! Everyone! I'm trying to find the guard that looks for missing kids, but he's missing as well." The Phone Guy said. **(AN: This is the same guard from Ch.1 and yes it's the Phone Guy incase you forgot)** "Where are you Vincent?" He whispered.

The kids in the other room got out of their seats, and where in the corner of the room shaking in fear. The purple guy, also known as Vincent was walking slowly to the kids. "Come on kids, this is part of the party." He said.

Vincent then saw Zoey more scared and that's what made Vincent to crease her cheek with his free hand. "And how about the birthday girl should go first." Vincent said as he grabbed Zoey's hand, tightly, and pulled her to the ground.

Zoey was now tearing up, and looked up and saw the knife headed towards her. Zoey covered her eyes, and started to cry. Vincent was ready to stab her, but Mike pushed him, despite him being shorter and younger then Vincent, he was strong.

"Mike." Zoey whispered.

Mike held his hand out to get Zoey up, and she smiled and blushed at it. Zoey grabbed Mike's hand, and stood up.

"Ah!" Mike yelled feeling pain on his side. Vincent stood up and stabbed Mike on his side. Vincent smirked, and stabbed Mike on his other side making him more in pain.

"This is what you get when you try to go against me." Vincent whispered in Mike's ear. And with that stabbed Mike in the stomach, killing him.

After seeing Mike stabbed everyone stood there in shock. Zoey was more in shock, and cried a bit. Vincent smirked seeing that one problem was already done for. He made his way towards Zoey, but Mal growled.

"You killed my brother." Mal whispered. Vincent stopped at his tracks, and looked up at Mike's twin.

"Mal don't." Svetlana whispered, so she didn't have to loose her brother, but Mal didn't listen, and was ready to pounce on Vincent.

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" Mal yelled pouncing on Vincent. But Vincent knew how to defend himself, by stabbing Mal in the heart instantly killing him. Vincent threw Mal to the wall after he was finished.

"That was a fast death." Vincent said giving a small laughter.

Svetlana then ran towards Mal, but felt no life from him. She even went to Mike, but he was already dead.

Vincent decided to not go to Zoey, and picked up Svetlana by her dress. "Let me go! Let me go!" Svetlana yelled.

"Sorry little girl, but now that I know you're related to these two little brats. I have to get rid of you too." Vincent said.

"No please leave her alone!" Zoey yelled running towards Svetlana. Vincent then kicked her to the wall and knocking her out for a bit.

Svetlana tried to squirm away, but to make her stop. He first stabbed Svetlana in the legs making her scream, and then slashed her throat, and like Mal died instantly.

Zoey started to wake up a bit, and saw that Svetlana was already dead; a sweet little girl, killed by the hands of a killer on her birthday. Vincent finally went to Zoey, knowing there's no hope she closed her eyes and Vincent took his knife and stabbed her twice; one in the back, and one in the chest.

Junior just stood there slowly watching his friends being killed off one by one. He had tears in his eyes, and was ready to cry. Junior then wiped his tears, and thought of an idea, if he could bang the door and signal someone for help, he would be rescued. However, he knew Vincent was still around, and would kill him, but he knew that if someone caught Vincent in the act he would be sent away for good.

"Worth a shot." Junior whispered. Junior then tried to unlock the door, but no luck. Vincent caught the attention of Junior trying to signal for help. Vincent smirked, and headed towards Junior.

"I don't want any witnesses little boy." Vincent whispered. Vincent then put his hand on Junior's neck choking him, and as he was choking him he took his knife and stabbed him.

A bit later, Vincent closed the door and ran off with the knife, so he won't be a witness. While that was happening a young girl appeared holding the puppet. The girl growled and glared, and she turned black, and went into the puppet.

This young girl was the first victim of Vincent, and she now wants revenge on any guard at Freddy Fazbear's. Now that Vincent strikes again, she was very pissed. "Don't worry children. I'll give you life." The puppet said.

The puppet went into the box and pulled out five animatronic heads. The first four were Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy heads. The other was another Freddy head, but in a Golden Color.

The puppet went to Mike and put on the Freddy head on him. She then went to Mal and put on the Foxy head, then gave Svetlana Chica's head, and finally she gave Zoey the head of Bonnie.

The puppet then went to Junior and frowned seeing that he tried to get help, but didn't. "You're a special young boy." The puppet whispered, as she finally put the Golden Freddy head on Junior.

Hours later after everything that happened, Freddy Fazbear's was closed for tomorrow, but will reopen the day after. However, the kids, who where now dead, but by the restaurant and police they where pronounced as missing, also Vincent, he was never caught. He made an excuse saying he was knocked out when 'the killer' was killing one of the kids, and was sent to another room, and locked up. The puppet though knew who it was, but since she only saw the back of him when she explained it, the animatronics decided to follow her into hunting down the guards hoping to find the killer.

The Puppet sighed after talking to the animatronics, and went into the room, and saw the kids now in their full suits. The kids, no the new animatronics then started to wake up. The puppet smiled a bit, and decided to go to Junior who was now Golden Freddy.

"Hello." The puppet whispered.

Just then Golden Freddy's eyes opened.

 **So here is who becomes who.**

 **Mike-Freddy**

 **Mal-Foxy**

 **Svetlana-Chica**

 **Zoey-Bonnie**

 **Junior- Golden Freddy**

 **I'm not sure who the puppet was going to be. It was either an OC of mine or another Total drama character.**


End file.
